The Love Potion
by Voldey15
Summary: We all know what everyone at Hogwarts does, but what about the Death Eaters? Here's a little behind the scenes.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Where is he?_ a caped woman wondered impatiently. Tapping her foot, she started to think of her master. _This has to work, it has to._ Going over the plan in her head, she went step by step. _Flawless, as always._ As a matter of fact, she was flawless. The way her hair was messily down, her tight corset dress, her thick and red lips was what made every man want her. _Every man, except for the Dark Lord that is._ Snorting in disgust of the thought, she went back to concentrating on the task at hand.

After a half an hour or so, the bored woman finally spotted a tall and masked man twitching his way towards her. Time went on slowly, making the woman move in anxiety. _Faster! Faster you insufferable git_, she cursed in her head, itching to say it aloud.

" Do you have it?" the slim figure asked in the moonlit sky once the man had finally reached her, fixing her wild and matted black hair.

" Of course I have it. Why else would I break into Hogwarts?" he answered jittery.

" Crouch, the Dark Lord tells me everything, you don't have to play that game with me," the first figure snapped in annoyance.

" Right, sorry, forgot. Got to keep a low profile remember?" Crouch apologized in a deepened voice as if trying to make himself more important.

" Tell me how that one turns out," the figure chuckled in amusement with herself.

" Sure thing," the crazed man replied licking his thin lips.

" Would you stop that? You know how much I hate when you do that."

" Right sorry. Kind of a habit, you would know all about that wouldn't you Bellatrix." the man teased unaware of the consequences ahead. Blushing, Bellatrix stuck her hand down her tight black corset dress and pulled out a long wand that was almost as crooked as herself.

" You're wasting my time," she threatened with frustration pointing the wand as if it were a sword at Crouch's neck.

" All right! Here!" he exclaimed cowardly pulling two filled flasks out of his pocket.

" Finally, I have it! It's so warm," Bellatrix said softly, examining one of the stolen potions.

" Does this have anything to do with your, uh, habit by any chance? And I'm not just talking about torturing Muggles and Mudbloods," Crouch hinted teasingly.

" Huh? I don't know what your talking about," she answered only half listening.

" Bella, you have a problem. You should talk with him, maybe then you won't be so, uh, obsessed," he reasoned with extreme caution, now having her full attention.

" Oh, I'm the one with the problem," she snapped losing her thin temper.

" I've already tried, he just doesn't notice."

" Yeah, unfortunately the rest of us have," Crouch agreed quietly.

" What?" Bellatrix demanded, her face now matching the color of the enchanted bricks behind her.

" Well, just picking up hints here and there," he answered almost immediately. Realizing her temper was growing stronger he added, "He's busy worrying about Potter, he doesn't need anything else to worry about right now. At least Snape is easing his mind a little bit." Instinctively, he drew his hand to his face covering his agape mouth.

" Don't you dare bring him into this," Bellatrix threatened with her wand once again, in disgust for the name.

" Sorry. I'll just have what you promised me and be on my way," the frightful Crouch added dreading what was to become of him.

" I have a counter proposal," Bellatrix slyly replied putting the flasks in her dress.

" And what is that?" he asked trying to stay calm.

" How about I spare you, and in return you mustn't tell anyone of this run in," she answered playing with her wand as if to warn him of the consequences if he were to refuse her offer.

" That sounds reasonable," Crouch sighed giving in to her evil ways. But then again, what would you expect from a Death Eater who is more than loyal to her master.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

As a warm and comforting wind teased at his greasy black hair, Snape caught a glimpse of a young redhead girl with beautiful green eyes skipping gracefully away from him. She kept looking back and giggling restlessly trying to get him to follow. Running after the girl, Snape spotted a familiar two story house approaching in the horizon.

Once the redhead finally came across the house she impatiently waited for Snape to catch up. When he did, she reached for his skinny hand and gazed into his black eyes. Snape swore he had seen this girl somewhere before but couldn't place his finger on it. Taking her small and delicate hand, he cautiously followed her inside the house.

Memories flowed into Snape as he entered, along with love and hatred. Fear grabbed a hold of him when he noticed that the girl had let go and walked upstairs. Slowly following, Snape saw a blinding green flash followed by a high-pitched scream in the room she had innocently gone into. Peering into the room he saw the familiar redhead girl on the floor, dead.

Sweat beading down his skinny and pale face, Snape woke with a start. This was about the fifth time he dreamt of Lily this week. Glancing down, he noted that this was about the millionth time he fell asleep grading the class's pop quizzes. This would be so much easier if he taught the Defense Against the Dark Arts instead of Potions, but there wasn't a thing he could do about it. A promise is a promise.

Suppressing a long and shallow sigh, Snape continued to grade the papers. Giving Slytherins O's, Ravenclaws and Granger E's, Hufflepuffs A's, and Gryffindors H's was his usual grading system. But something stopped him in his tracks. In messy handwriting on the very top right hand corner was the name Harry Potter. Rage building in him, Snape tried to skip over Potter's quiz or tell him his handwriting is unreadable, not that that's a total lie. But for some reason, he couldn't part his black beady eyes with Potter's name.

Thankfully Minerva McGonagall slammed the door open urgently with a strange favor to ask.  
>" Severus, I need some polyjuice potion, now!" she exclaimed watching Snape lift his head slowly from the ungraded papers.<br>" And might I ask why?" Snape questioned coolly.  
>" Let's just say that I have an errand to run," she replied shivering in the cold room. Seeing his unconvinced expression McGonagall quickly added, " Dumbledore's orders."<br>"All right follow me," he said calmly, swearing he saw a sly smile slowly creep across her skinny face. Taking one last look at Potter's name, he led her to his potions closet.

With help from McGonagall, Snape looked down the many rows of flasks and beakers full of potions and herbs. Confused, Snape couldn't find polyjuice potion anywhere. He couldn't be out, he just restocked a week ago. Unless… There was only one reason Snape could come up with. Someone must of broken into his collection and stole that and the whole stock of another potion, which was also mysteriously gone. Only one name kept repeating in Snape's mind. Potter.

" I wonder what I got," muttered Hermione under her fast paced breath. The three had been discussing yesterday's Potions Quiz. Ron had stated how hard it was but Hermione went on about how easy it was. Harry never really tried in Potions anymore since he always gets the same grade from the same old lifeless, depressed, crabby, and I-don't-care-enough-to-wash-my-hair teacher. Professor Snape; the scary old guy down the block, the strict and favorite-showing teacher, the guy with the cold and deadly stare, the creepy man who doesn't know how to make friends and cries in a corner in self-pity. He hates Harry and the other Gryffindors, yet he loves Slytherin since it's his house.  
>Why does Draco always get the O's? Why doesn't Snape like me? I mean who doesn't like me?<p>

"It's obvious what you got. It's always an E, lucky," Ron replied bringing Harry back to reality.  
>" A- a- an E? Oh Harry do you honestly think- this is horrible!" Hermione stuttered glancing from Harry to Ron.<br>" Hermione, look. You've gotten E's in Potions before, why-"  
>" But Harry the semesters almost over!" Hermione snapped.<br>"So?"  
>"So, if I get an E that means I'll get that as my final grade!" Hermione exclaimed now tearing up.<br>"Hermione, don't you think you over-exaggerating?" Harry asked calming her a little.  
>"Yes, perhaps you're right," she agreed distantly. Just as the three took their seats, Professor Snape slammed open the door and glided across the cold classroom ignoring the eyes following him.<p>

"I'm very disappointed with you," Professor Snape started picking up a pile of papers from his desk. "Here are your quizzes from yesterday." Walking from desk to desk, he passed out paper after paper, failure after failure. Watching Draco's expression was amusing to Harry, until Snape slammed his test on his desk. Confusion and horror came across Harry's face as he saw in bulging ink the one letter he dreaded, a T. It was only a matter of time.

Once he glanced at Ron's grade he was surprised to see the letter D. Hearing Hermione's gasp he saw in utter shock she had also gotten a D. Snape must be furious to give her an A, no less a D. This was really going to hurt her already small self-esteem.

Looking down the many rows of shocked students, Harry noticed that everyone had a big fat D on their papers. Hermione finally got the courage to get up and talk to Snape about the horrid test results. Harry could only make out the word 'mistaken' from Hermione and 'no' and 'clearly' from the Professor.

Sitting back down Hermione put her head in her crossed arms on her organized desk and silently started to cry. Sympathy came over Harry for someone other than himself the first time in months. Here he was worrying about how much Snape hates him, when Hermione was going through her first D. It sounded silly, but grades were Hermione's life and the only thing in her life worthwhile.

"Bloody Hell, what's his problem?" Ron asked unintentionally bringing the attention to himself. That's Ron for you, Harry thought rolling his eyes.  
>"My problem Weasly? My problem is that someone stole the entire polyjuice potion stock I had. Know something about this, Weasly?" Snape snapped, obviously taking everything he had to keep himself calm.<br>"No sir," Ron answered nervously looking at Harry to elucidate farther, who in return simply shrugged just as confused as he was.  
>"What about you Potter? Been snooping around in my business again?" Snape asked Harry with such a tone, it almost sounded like a threat or torment.<p>

"Again?" Harry questioned, answering his question.  
>"It wasn't you?" Snape asked in pure shock. Harry had a strange feeling that Snape was reading his mind yet again.<br>"No!" Harry yelled. This was one of the only times Snape would have allowed it, although he most likely wasn't listening. Taken aback, all that he could seem to say was 'Who'. Now confused more than ever, Harry noticed that everyone had diverted their attention from their unfairly graded papers to the commotion. Even Hermione propped her head up and had wiped away the tears from her red eyes and dampened face.

"Bellatrix," Snape muttered angrily, remembering the sly smile on McGonagall face. Sudden whispers filled the classroom like one of his majorly complicated potions filled in a cauldron. Who was this Bellatrix? And how does Snape know her? Only five people in the classroom knew who he was talking about. Harry, Hermione, and Ron all glanced each other with suspicious and I- knew- it looks. Glancing at Neville, he saw fury burning in his dark brown eyes. Moving his gaze across the room Harry saw the fifth person looking nervous and scared, it was none other than Draco Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
><strong>  
>"What did you say?" Voldemort asked in awe to Snape's strange suspicion.<br>" I said I suspect Bellatrix is stealing my supply of potion." Snape answered through gritted teeth. He hated that woman with his life. If only the Dark Lord wasn't so close to her, or rather the other way around. Snape knew he had to keep his emotions in while he was around Voldemort.

"So let me get this straight. You... think..." the Dark Lord managed to say before roaring in laughter. It wasn't like him to show any emotion in front of anyone, for he knew the possible consequences.  
>"Yes my Lord. I was wondering if you knew anything about this," Snape replied calmly, yet taken aback at his master's reaction.<br>"Why Snape, even if I did, surely I would tell you. Besides, you're giving her way to much credit," Voldemort reassured him, his red eyes filled with something Snape had not seen before.  
>"I am sorry my Lord, you're right. Have you asked of any Death Eaters to do this?" Snape asked still unconvinced. <p>

"Once again, I would have told you," Voldemort replied sternly. Looking into his now calm eyes, Snape got a strange feeling that he was lying but saw no sign of him speaking falsely. Feeling his uncertainty, Voldemort gazed into Snape's eyes so coldly; it would send goose bumps up anybody else's back. But not Snape, who calmly gazed back at him without a word.  
>"I did not send anybody to do this. I swear to you." His eye shifted to the right so insignificantly, anybody but Snape wouldn't have noticed. But Snape did, and with a little nod, he relaxed in his chair.<br>"That's all I needed to know."

"While you're here, I have a favor to ask of you," Voldemort whispered, looking around the small room. After accepting the fact no one was there he added, "It has to do with Potter."  
>"I am your faithful servant, whatever you ask of me I will do, and without failure. I assure you," Snape said as if reading off of a script.<br>"I know you're not a failure, unlike the others. That's why I am asking you. I know I can trust you." This time it was Snape's eye that shifted.

"Yes, my lord. What can I d-" Interrupted by a loud creak made by a teenage boy about the height of a large doe.  
>"M-m-my Lord?" he asked nervously.<br>"Yes, what is it Malfoy?" Voldemort asked annoyed, now giving Draco the cold stare.  
>"M-m-my father wishes to speak with you," Draco stuttered instantly breaking the deadly gaze.<br>"This better be good," Voldemort mumbled.  
>"We'll have to continue this later," he said, turning to Snape. Nodding in agreement, he swiftly strode out of the room leaving the nervous blonde with the darkest wizard that thirst for power more than any other wizard in the world. This can't end well.<p>

"All right Malfoy, what is it you want?" Voldemort demanded with rage, closing the door behind him. After a long pause, Lucius whirled around in his office chair, comfortably resting his feet on his expensive desk. Lounging cozily, the blonde servant looked Voldemort in the eyes with excitement and desire.

"I have something you might find an interest in," he finally answered holding up a long silver sword.

"Gryffindor's sword? But how?" the Dark Lord asked in astonishment reaching for the sword.

"Let's just say I 'found it'," Lucius claimed, accomplishment filling his grey eyes.

"Very well done, I'm impressed. Now hand it over," Voldemort replied not softening his tone of voice.

"Now, now. You don't expect me to do this for free now do we?" he teased keeping the sword out of his master's reach.

"Yes, actually I do. Give me the sword, NOW!" he responded, harshening his voice. This wasn't like Lucius to go against his word, though he did give the man props for having the courage he never had until now.

"Oh, believe me I intend to. But first we discuss the subject of payment," he stated prominently.

"Ah the catch. There's always a catch, what is it you desire?" the Dark Lord questioned with surprise and apathy.

"Info," he answered.

"Info? What kind of info?" he asked suddenly gaining interest.

"How do you feel about m- I mean Bella?"

"Bella, well I- wait a second why would you want to know that?" Voldemort challenged. Seeing the fear in Malfoy's eyes, he got close enough to where Lucius could feel his warm breath. Shaking uncontrollably, he urgently slipped his feet off the table and weakly slid further into his seat. _Oh my God. Oh my God. Closer, closer. Is he reading my mind? Yes he is. Shoot, what do I say. Stay still. Don't ever move. Wait, I'm Lucius! Um, lovely weather we're having, isn't it? No, too formal, yet very Lucius. I mean very me?_ Sitting back down, Voldemort raised his hairless brow line in suspicion. Not quite what he wanted, or expected, but interesting. This could be fun.

"So 'Lucius', tell me. Do you find Bella attractive?" he inquired. Noticing Lucius's defeated expression lighten up he added, "More so than Narcissa?"

"What? No, I was just- just," he stuttered, lost for words, placing the sharp and forgotten sword in his lap.

"Just, just?" the Dark Lord mocked. He was right. This was indeed entertaining.

"Just about to state how you were getting off topic. You never answered my question. How do you feel about Bellatrix?" Lucius repeated, clearly happy to change the subject. Darn.

"Why should I answer you? Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you. Right here, right now?" Voldemort hissed, enraged now that his game was ruined.

"Because, might I remind you that you still require this sword. And a certain Prophecy," Lucius explained letting out an unusual wicked laugh. Grumbling, Voldemort slouched in his seat.

"Now, the answer," Lucius taunted leaning on the desk.

"Fine, you win. I guess-" he started looking for the right words. _Yes this is it! The moment I've been waiting for! Come on say it, just three little words._

"I guess she's a loyal Death Eater. Yes. Very, very loyal," the Dark Lord stated slowly and thoughtfully.

"I love you too," Malfoy sang, leaping for joy. "He loves me, he loves me!" After jumping up and down for a minute or so, Lucius glanced over at his master. Voldemort was purely stunned, frozen. Only his twitching eye was moving.

"I am most… pleased… my… Lord. My Lord?" he remarked looking behind him with every word he sang out. "What's the matter?"

"Y-you-you-" Voldemort managed to spit out before falling backwards in his chair.

"Oh, right. I'm Lucius! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" he exclaimed, slapping himself with each word that came out of his mouth. Voldemort's fun had suddenly come back, along with his cross and obscene smile.

"Really Lucuis? Does Narcissa know? We wouldn't want any awkward meetings do we?" Voldemort tormented, having the most amusing time in years.

"No, sir," was all he could manage to say.

"No? Draco?" the Dark Lord staggered before roaring in laughter.

"No, sir," he repeated, hot tears running down his cheeks.

"Let me guess. You love Snape too!" Voldemort said between laughs.

"NO! NEVER!" Lucius screamed in revulsion. Taken aback, Voldemort sat there once again frozen. _How dare he talk back to me like that!_ _Does he know who I am? Calm down Voldey. You need him, or them, whoever this is. _

"I'm sorry, my Lord. I'm not sure what came over me. Here I'll make it up to you. Butter beer on me," Lucius apologized. Standing up from his chair he disappeared in the dark hallway and came back with two mugs filled with what looked like beer.

"Here you are my Lord. I hope you can forgive me," Lucius added, looking very distant, handing Voldemort a mug. Taking a swig, he placed his feet up on his desk very gradually. Fear struck Malfoy when he realized that not only was his blackmail tool gone, but so was his Lord, his Master, and her love.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lucius swiftly walked down his prolonged and over exaggerated hallway to his office. He was about to train Draco in the Dark Arts when he become conscience that he had forgotten his cane, furthermore his wand. What he found was what no one would ever expect. Slouching in his chair holding a fire whiskey beaker was none other than Bellatrix Lestrange.

"My God Bella, wake up. What happened?" Lucius asked running to Bellatrix's aide. Drowsily lifting her head, she looked around the room in confusion as if forgetting where she was and how she got there. Staring at Lucius, who was anxiously awaiting her answer, she finally spoke.

"Well last thing I remember, I was meeting with the Dark Lord and then-" Bellatrix trailed off gazing deeper into Lucius's eyes. Thinking she was trying to read his mind, Lucius instantly broke away.

"And then?" Lucius asked. Avoiding her eye contact, he poured himself some fire whiskey and sat in the chair opposite of her.

"I never realized how big your eyes are," Bellatrix replied. Purely out of shock, Lucius spit out his fire whiskey all over his classic, and over expensive, oak desk.

"What?" Lucius questioned. After seeing the unusually happy expression on her face he added, "you're kidding right?"

"Why would I be kidding?" Bellatrix asked offended, pouting her thick lips.

"Ha ha, very funny. Now I'll just take my cane and leave," he said sarcastically, reaching for his cane.

"But I don't want you to leave," she whined. "Can't you just stay a little longer?"

"On second thought, Narcissa is waiting for me, so I'll just be on my way. Coming honey!" Lucius called to the empty hallway. There were only two problems; one was that he still needed his wand. The second, however, was Bellatrix leaning over his desk desperately wanting to get closer. Scared that this was one of her cruel jokes, he backed up further in his chair.

Hearing footsteps was relieving to Lucius, until he realized that Bellatrix had gotten on top of him. Struggling to get her off, he pushed and kicked with all of his might, too bad that wasn't much.

"Lucius, the Dark Lo- Oh my Lily, what is going on?" Too late. Fortunately, Lucius recognized the voice as Snape's. Anything's better than Narcissa at this moment.

"Snape, why do you always have to ruin my fun?" Bellatrix sneered. She looked almost, like she meant it.

"Snape, don't just stand there. Help me!" Lucius yelped.

"Bella, step away from your brother-in-law," Snape threatened, more like reminded, with a sly smile creeping across his skinny face.

"Why should I?" Bellatrix challenged, reaching for her wand.

"Expelliarmus!" Snape shrieked, obviously liking the action. The spell so powerful, it sent her flying to the wall behind her.

"Why would you do that?" Bellatrix demanded, tearing up. Lucius looked from Snape to Bellatrix consecutively, unaware of what had happened. _No __threat? __Not __even __an __insult?_

Eyebrow raised, Snape looked around the room suspiciously, resting his eyes on something. Lucius followed Snape's gaze, and noticed it had fixed itself on the single beaker that was resting on his office desk.

Confused, Lucius glared at Snape who was slowly and cautiously walking towards the beaker. Picking it up, he sniffed what was left inside, abruptly broke away, and muttered something quietly to himself.

"What? What is it?" Lucius asked, anxious for the meaning of all this.

"Ashwinder eggs, rose thorns, peppermint, and a hint of Moonstone. Ingredients of a love potion, and a very strong one by the look of it," Snape announced skeptically, more to Bellatrix than Lucius.

"How can you tell?" Lucius asked in pure shock.

"Mood swings, unexplainable change in her…love interest, and reddening of the cheeks," Snape said distantly still looking around for something else. "The only question is how she got it."

"She could have-"

"No, she would be in love with herself. More so than she is now," he replied, turning to Bellatrix who had started grooming Lucius' hair. Letting out a yelp in surprise, Lucius jumped out of his chair and ran over to Snape, using him as a human shield.

"The only explanation would be she somehow got a hold of one you made," Snape muttered, oblivious to the two running around him. Stopping dead in his tracks, Lucius stared bewildered at Snape's analysis.

"But I haven't made one since my 6th year. How could she-" Lucius tried to start, but was cut off by Bellatrix leaping on him, knocking him down to the floor.

"There is only one way to find out. Tie her up, she's finally going to tell a true tale for the first time in her life," Snape decided, grabbing a flask from inside his robes.

"With pleasure," Lucius replied crossly, taking what he had come to get and knocked Bellatrix on the back of her head, the force so strong, knocking her unconscious. _I __never __thought __I__'__d __say __this,__but __I __miss __the __old __Bella._

To her disgust, the first thing Bellatrix woke to was that greasy, blithering, half-blooded buffoon. Rolling her eyes, she caught glimpse of the most handsome creature on earth, her Lucius. _Who __cares __about __Narcissa? __That __man __is __mine, __and __I__'__ll __make __sure __that__'__s __the __way __it __is._

Making her decision to bother her "only" sister, Bellatrix was about to apperate when she noticed she was tied up. Outraged, she struggled and writhed in her chair trying to get loose.

"Snape! I swear I'm gonna kill you when I get out of this!" she threatened. _Man __do __I __hate __this __guy! __Is __he? __Yes, __he __is! __Snape__'__s __smiling, __well __more __like __trying __to._She was well aware Snape was enjoying every moment of this.

"I'm sure you will. Now, Lucius, open her mouth," Snape replied calmly.

"Do I have to?" Lucius whined.

"Do you want to find the answer to this, or not?" he answered, opening the flask he held in his hand.

"What is that?" Bellatrix questioned suspiciously. trying to hide the fact that inside, her heart was beating like a golden snitch's wings.

"Three drops of this and even the Dark Lord himself would spill out his innermost, darkest secrets. I am sure you've heard of it yourself, as it has been used on you before. If my memory serves me correctly, the Ministry gave you more than enough to spill your darkest secrets in your trial," Snape stated teasingly. It was only then did Bellatrix realize what their plan was. Veritaserum; the one potion Bellatrix found very amusing, if she wasn't on the other end.

"There are ways to block it-"

"Only the best of wizards can. And that would be giving you too much credit. Now, are the two of you going to cooperate? Or am I going to have to do everything myself?" Seeing Lucius' hesitance, Snape toke Bellatrix's strong jaw and forced it open. Squirming, Bellatrix tried to get away until she felt the flask being shoved down her thought. Abandoning her attempt to break away, she counted the drops as she felt them slid down her esophagus. One, two, three, four, five. Five seemed to be just what Snape wanted, because he instantly jerked the flask out of her mouth leaving her to cough.

"Now, tell me Bella. Did you steal from my stock at Hogwarts? If so, how did you get in? Did you use polyjuice potion to become Minerva McGonagall?" Snape interrogated, slow enough for her to understand.

"Yeah, and why are you in love with me?" Lucius added.

"Let me see. That's a no, no, and because you, and your hair, are perfect," Bellatrix answered sincerely.

"It's worse than I thought," Snape muttered to himself.

"What's wrong with my hair?" Lucius challenged offended, petting his long, golden hair.

"Can I go now?"

"Not until I know what's going on. Were you, in any way, associated with my missing stock?" Snape asked eagerly.

"Yes," Bellatrix claimed, trying to show Snape off.

"I see. How, exactly were you involved?"

"I asked… someone to do it for me since they were already doing something in Hogwarts for the Dark Lord," Bellatrix replied, being extra careful not to say who that person was.

"That's all I needed to know. Lucius, go fetch me Crouch," Snape said turning to Lucius. Seeing both of their stunned faces, he merely rolled his eyes and put the half filled flask back in his robes.

"How- how-" Bellatrix stuttered, her mouth agape.

"How did I know it was Crouch? One of two reasons. One, you need to work on your Occlumency. Two, the Dark Lord tells me just about everything. If there is something he is still indecisive on, he'll seek my advise," he explained, very full of himself. _The __air head._

"The Dark Lord told you?"

"Indeed. Why does this surprise you? You do know that I am his most trusted servant, correct?" Snape inquired, amused at her reaction.

"Yes, but-"

"And he thinks that I am far more useful."

"Yes, but-"

"Then why do you still doubt me?" Snape questioned, forgetting Lucius was in fact still in the room.

"I'm jealous, okay? You happy now, Snivellus?" Bellatrix tormented, happy to see the anger arise from Snape. "That's right, I know all about that. I am, after all, Sirius' cousin. Aw, poor little Sev doesn't like the name does he?"

"Don't you dare call me that!" Snape screamed, for the second time in his life, losing his emotions. Quickly taking out his wand, Snape untied Bellatrix, challenging her to a duel. _Finally_, Bellatrix thought with a cross smirk creeping across her face.

"Hello, forgetting a very important person over here," Lucius called trying to stop the fight.

"As much as I agree with you on that one sugar, I have to do this," Bellatrix replied under gritted teeth.

"Great, pet names, just what I need."

"Crucio!" Bellatrix screamed, pointing her wand at Snape. The battle between sane and the not so sane had begun.

"Avis," Snape shouted calmly. Out of his wand came a flock of small birds, some of which were hit with the Cruciatus curse. The remaining made their way to his opponent.

"Oppugno!" The spell had hit the birds, making them switch direction.

"Confringo!" The birds had disappeared in flames. It was a wonder to Bellatrix how he could keep calm, even in the heat of battle.

"Anteoculatia!" Snape tried to think of a counter curse, but she was to fast. She suppressed a little giggle when she saw him with the ridicules antlers on his head. _Quite __an __improvement, __he__'__s __surely __going __to __love __that. _She was right; panic arose in his eyes as his hands examined his newly grown antlers.

"Densaugeo!" This time it was Snape's turn to laugh. Bellatrix suddenly felt a great deal of weight growing in her mouth. Feeling her teeth, she found they had grown down to her collarbone.

"Why, you little-" Looking for something to help aide her in Snape's defeat, she found that the whole room was covered with peacock designed stained glass windows. _Perfect, __all __I __need __now __is __a __distraction._

"Crucio, Crucio, Crucio!" she repeated, her smirk appearing as Snape was being pushed closer to a window with every time he reflected the curse. _Now,__time __to __bend __the __rules __a __bit._Raising her arms, she gazed at the windows, shattering them on top of Snape's open back. Smoke and debris blinded Bellatrix who looked down triumphantly at the pile of glass that landed, and Lucius who was crying over his broken glass, swearing under his breath.

After everything cleared, Bellatrix jumped in glee when she saw Snape's unmoving body under the beautiful glass.

"I've done it! I've finally done it!" she screeched in delight.

"Not the window! Why is it always the window?" Lucius cried, kneeling in chagrin.

"Oh, you lose some, you gain some. In your case one for two," Bellatrix comforted, slyly putting her wand in her corset dress.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you gained a loss of a nuisance, and you gained me," she claimed strutting her way to him. Taking out his wand in alarm, he closed his eyes recalling any charm he could. Nearly reaching him, Bellatrix felt a strong pain instantly paralyzing her, forcing her to crash defeated to the floor.

"You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily did you? I did, after all, fool one of the greatest wizards of all time." _No, __it __can__'__t __be!_

"Bella, you offend me. Do you really think I'd die before finishing the most important job I could possibly hope to achieve?" It was Snape's cold voice that had found its way to Bellatrix's ears. _Yeah, __stop __rubbing __it __in._

"Actually, it is quite the opposite." _What __does __that __even __mean?_ _That __man __and __his __riddles._ With a swipe of his wand, Snape fixed Lucius' beloved window and flowed out of the room. After a couple long moments, Bellatrix could hear voices in the hall. One was unmistakably Snape's, but the other was harder to encipher.

"Why have you called me?" a cold voice hissed, his lean and towering figure looming above her. There was no question that this was her master, but why did his voice send a delightful, infatuated, and familiar chill down her numb back?


	5. Chapter 4

"My, my, my Lord?" Bellatrix stammered, not sure why she was so speechless in her master's presence.

"Why do you sound so surprised? You called me have you not?" Lord Voldemort hissed amusingly. Not able to move, Bellatrix looked around the damaged room for some answers, but found none.

"You seem confused, perhaps it wasn't you," the Dark Lord suggested, flicking his wand to release her from Snape's spell.

"Severus tells me something very interesting," he continued heading over to the lonely flask on the desk as if it were an important piece of evidence in a crime scene. _Why is everyone so interested in an empty cup?_

"Because Bella, this is the very flask Lucius offered me last night."

"B-but my Lord, I was out with Narcissa last night. There was no way I could have been here," Lucius innocently chipped in, making Bellatrix jump. _How could I forget he was here?_

"It's not that hard to do," Voldemort replied. Turning to face Lucius he added, "I know that Lucius, Narcissa claimed the same exact thing only a while ago."

"Then how can I-"

"That's what I'm trying to find out," Voldemort assured him while pacing towards Bellatrix. When he finally reached her, the Dark Lord grabbed ahold of her hair and pulled her head level to his.

"Where you, Bella, in this room last night?" Bellatrix let out a little moan of pleasure, though she wasn't quite sure why. Unfortunately, it wasn't the only noise that found its way to her ears. Lucius had snickered in mockery, causing Voldemort and Bellatrix to roughly adjust their heads to face him. Hanging his head in humiliation, the pure-blood wizard immediately broke away from their deadly gazes.

"Where you in-"

"No," Bellatrix naturally remarked, surprised and proud at how clearly and freely she had stated it.

"You are not lying," the Dark Lord hissed in disbelief. "Then who?" The devoted, and a bit crazed, witch's dark and bewildered eyes made their way to Lucius' foggy grey ones. A strange and idiotic thought arouse in her chaotic mind, his eyes aren't nearly as captivating and breathtaking as his. For only a short instant, she thought this was all a mistake. Had something happened to make her feel this way? As a matter of fact, she couldn't remember what she had done last night. _I have to remember but not here, not now. He's waiting for me, he's waiting for me to remember. I know it._

"Very good, Bellatrix. It hurts to know you don't trust me, but I admire your sense of judgement," he hissed in mockery. _Why does he have to be so kissable-kissabley evil?_ Her weak and highly skeptical chuckle echoed loudly through the room causing the two wizards to glance at her awkwardly. Letting out a small sigh of relief, Bellatrix raised her hand quickly and anxiously, as if she were a lousy Ravenclaw back in Hogwarts.

"I suggest we take a break from this, um, interrogation and maybe question others who would frame Lucius? I mean that's a long list and the sooner the better," she rambled, not even waiting for her master to acknowledge her.

"I suppose your right, why don't you go question Rudolphus." _He's so… wait what did he say?_

"I said go question Rudolphus," he repeated, slightly annoyed that he had to repeat his command.

"Why doesn't Lucius do it?" she whined. Even if this is all a mistake, one thing is perfectly clear; she hates her 'husband' with a burning passion. She wasn't sure why, and she could care less.

"Who lives with him?"

"Me."

"Who is married to him?"

"Me."

"And who did I assign this mission to?"

"Me," she muttered. He sure was enjoying this.

"Good and Lucius you will?"

"I will stay out of your way and pretend I am inexistent."

"Excellent. Now, I will appoint Severus a couple servants as well and I will check up on you later," he replied menacingly. Gliding out the doorway, his robes flowed behind him like a phoenix's wings. "Oh yes, one more thing," he added, peeking his head through the doorway. "I would work on my Occlumency if I were you Bella."

_I must love him._ Bellatrix hesitantly walked in her mansion with an artificial, and rather frightening, grin across her alluring face. Closing the door behind her, she discharged a small and ridiculous sigh. She knew what she had to do; she didn't like it, but she had to get this information from him. She also knew he had something to do with all of this, and she was going to get it out of him one way or another. She was the master of this after all, at least that's what she kept telling herself.

"Ruddy, darling? Where are you?" Bellatrix sang out.

"Bella? Your home early, dinner's in the oven now." Rudolphus called from a room she wasn't even aware they had.

"That's nice. Listen, I'm not really hungry." Now Bellatrix was a very seductive woman and knew how to get what she wanted. The only three people she hadn't seduced yet was Rudolphus, Snivillious, and Lord Voldemort. With Rusolphus and Snape, luckily she naver had to; nor did she want to. But with the Dark Lord, she tried; she desperately tried again and again, but she could never get the fact that he actually was incapable of feeling love into her reckless mind. But, this wasn't Voldemort, this was Rudolphus: one of the most loving and caring Death Eaters alive. To Bellatrix, it was the most disgusting thing on Earth. She never realized what she had, never cared, and never thought about it, until now.

"Bella, you must eat something. You haven't eaten anything today." Here come the footsteps. Quickly, Bellatrix pulled down her already-cleavage-showing corset dress even lower and tore off nearly all of the bottom half to show off her impressively long legs. _I can't believe I'm doing this_, she thought while sliding her body down the door and dragging her leg up slightly.

"Oh my, Bellatrix you feeling alrigt? Did you get into the fire whiskey again?" _Again?_

"Nope, you don't like it?" Bellatrix asked in pure shock. _If it worked for just about everyone else, why not him, him of all people?_

"No, haven't I told you why I love you?" Rudolphus asked sincerely, keeping eye contact with her. Seeing her shake her head, he sighed and lead her to the lounge and signaled her to sit. Reluctantly obeying, she sat and listened to what he had to say.

"I don't love you because of what you look like or what you do. I love you because your  
>you. You're a confident and beautiful woman, inside and out. You don't care what others say and you are undoubtedly and positively loyal to what you believe and of course to your master.<p>

"You see, when you throw curses and insults at me, it hurts, but it doesn't compare to the hurt I would feel without you." _Dang it, gonna have to take this to the next level._ Nearly gaging at the idea, she suddenly broke out in fake tears, but even fake diamonds can look real.

"Bella, are you okay?" Rudolphus asked worriedly, jumping up from his seat.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Bellatrix cried through gasps of breath.

"Know you're not. You never cried, not in front of me."

"I just-just-" Bellatrix abruptly stood up and darted for her bedroom, wailing her heart out. Upon entering, she suddenly stopped with her little "act" and headed over to her bed after she heard Rudolphus call her name.

"Bellatrix, what is up with you? You're acting very strange," he replied, taking a seat next to her. Flailing her arms around Rudolphus, Bellatrix hugged him tightly. _I can't believe I'm doing this. It's okay Bellatrix, you're going to be fine. Think: when it's all over, you'll never have to do this ever again. You got this. Easy as an elementary spell. No problem. No you are not going to cry. It's not that bad. Don't you dare shed one tear. Tears are a sign of weakness and you are far from weak._

"Bella, are you certain you're alright?" Rudolphus questioned, bringing Bellatrix out of her bizarre, third peron train of thought. Looking straight into his eyes, she began to bawl.

"Hush, it's alright," Rudolphus claimed, holding her tightly and smoothly rocking her back and forth. He suddenly stopped as if he realized he forgot something and started to slowly run her hair through his fingers. Bellatrix wasn't quite sure why he was so hesitant.

"It'll all be over soon," he cooed. _Maybe he's right; as soon as I get this over with, it'll all be over. Alright well, here it goes._ Grabbing the collar of his shirt, she roughly forced him towards her. One kiss was harmless to her, but she didn't realise the impact it had on Rudolphus. Kissing him was nearly as bad as kissing Severus in her mind. But to him, kissing her made time stop. No more hurt, no more evil, and no more regret. After running his hand down her damp and soft cheek, he suddenly pulled away, ran to the door, and after muttering 'um' a couple times, ran out. Bellatrix stunned as she was, was overjoyed to stop. But didn't he like it? Who wouldn't? I'll have to try a different tactic. Why didn't he go for the bait? Men are so confusing.


	6. Chapter 5

_I hate Mondays._ Bellatrix sluggishly sat up from her bed, feeling terribly awful. She drowsily rubbed her face and took in her surroundings; she couldn't tell what, but something felt different. Descending down the spiral staircase, she heard the sound of breakfast. _Why don't we get a bloody house-elf to do everything? Cissy does, well used to._ She chuckled thinking of the irony that was her sister getting the one house-elf that did not like to work and seeked out freedom.

"Good Morning darling." Bellatrix harshly spun around to face the wizard who dared to address her in such a way. Her heart sank to find it was not Voldemort, but Rodolphus, who kissed her cheek sweetly. Disgusted, Bellatrix smugly stood with her hands on her hips.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?"

"I'm sorry, I thought after last night-"

"That what? It was okay to be all lovey-dovey around me?"

"Well, yes- I mean, no- I mean, I knew it was too good to be true," Rodolphus sighed.

"Wow, your instincts were actually right. Impressive," Bellatrix chuckled.

"Well, you did kiss me," Rodolphus replied quietly.

"I did what now?" Bellatrix asked bewildered, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"You don't remember?" Rodolphus seemed just as confused as Bellatrix.

"Remember what?"

"No, I swear. You did. You almost-"

"Almost what?" Penetrating into his eyes, she saw fear sink slowly into his blank, black eyes. Growing impatient, she finally decided to torture it out of him. He deserves it anyways. As a wicked smirk crept on her face, instead of the fear she thought she would see, she saw a kind of longing and- sympathy? Or was it- no it can't be. There was no mistake; what she saw in his eyes was, to her disgust, love. Her smirk quickly turned into a shunning frown as she pinned him to the wall.

"Do not make the mistake that I love you. My husband," Bellatrix spat.

"Where have I heard this before?" Rodolphus muttered sarcastically. _What is this man talking about?_

"Someone loves someone who will not share their affection. Bellatrix, do not make the mistake that I will give up. As you will not give up," Rodolphus rambled on, still pinned against the wall and adding determination to his gaze.

"That's different," Bellatrix mumbled.

"How? Bella, the only difference is he can't love," Rodolphus pitched in.

"How dare you!" There's the fear I've been waiting for. "CRUCIO!" she screamed with all her might. _No scream? Have I killed him? About time too._ But to her dismay, Rodolphus slowly rose from where he lay. Turning to face Bellatrix, his eyes now shone with satisfaction and what looked like he had just made up his mind on something.

"Goodbye, my one and only love," he whispered in her ear tenderly, before limping out of the room.

"Well, that was, strange," Bellatrix decided, mesmerized. Shaking her head, she decided to visit her sister. Maybe she knows what's going on.

Strutting the castle, Lucius jumped when Bellatrix apparated in front of him.

"Oh, it's just you. Oh no, not you!" he yelped in realization. Running for his dear life, Lucius headed towards the kitchen where he knew Narcissa would be.

"Hey, rich boy, where ya going?" _She's gaining on me!_

"Hello hon- what are you doing?" Narcissa greeted as he hid behind her.

"Hiding."

"Hiding from what?"

"The most hideous thing alive!" Lucius recalled before ducking behind her.

"My sister? Lucius! What have I told you about calling my fami-"

"Wait! Narcissa get back!" Lucius jumped in front of his wife heroically remembering Bellatrix wanted to kill her.

"What is going on?"

"She wants to kill you!"

"What?"

"Lucius," Bellatrix paused, "wrong sister!" Lucius looked around to see everyone was just as confused as he was. Setting aside a sigh, Lucius decided to tell his other half the truth.

"Bellatrix is you're competition."

"What are you talking about?" Narcissa inquired.

"Alright, this may come as a bit of a shock, but- Bellatrix is in love with me!" Lucius said quickly pointing at Bellatrix like a child.

"What?" the Black sisters asked in harmony.

"You- you like Lucius?"

"It's not that shocking," Lucius mumbled. "To like me, I mean."

"No!"

"But you said yesterday-"

"What did you do yesterday?" Narcissa scowled.

"First Rodolphus, now you-"

"What happened with Rodolphus? Did you fight again? Bella, you need to be more patient; he really is sweet."

"I know, isn't it disgusting?"

"Wait, so you don't like me?" Lucius frowned in confusion.

"No!" Bellatrix screamed, lifting tension into the air.

"What is going on here?" Voldemort pitched in, making everyone in the room jump and slightly raising even more tension.

"My lord, please tell Bellatrix she loves me."

"So now you want her to like you?" Narcissa asked skeptically.

"No, she's just confused is all." No one except Bellatrix seemed to notice the Dark Lord slowly back away from the fighting couple and sprint down the hall.

"Bella," Narcissa paused piercing the back of Bellatrix's head.

"Hm?" she asked, still not taking her eyes off of the hall.

"Bella, do you love him?"

"Huh, oh yeah," she replied in a sort of daydream state. Lucius didn't notice; the only thing he really cared about was going on about his victory.

"Ha! I was right you were wrong," he sang childishly, jumping up and down in rhythm.

"You know what? You can have him, child and all," Narcissa replied in anger walking down the hall with her head held high. Realizing what he had done, Lucius chased after her. Passing Bellatrix he decided she was in one of her 'places' and that it would be best to leave her to coop over his presence.

"Wait Narcissa!" he called after Narcissa.

"And why should I?" she asked from behind.

"How did you- never mind. I don't love her, Narcissa. You are the only one I will ever love," Lucius answered with a reassuring smile. Seeing the unconvinced look and pose, his smile slowly disappeared.

"Think of Draco. Would he want to see us fighting?"

"I- well- it-it won't work on me this time Lucius," she said sternly, but the worried look she heavily carried said otherwise.

"Then what will work on a beautiful, pure, and blonde girl?" Lucius gently whispered in her ear from behind her.

"Lucius! Stop, it won't work!"

"I like it when you play hard-to-get," he whispered, slowly raising his hand to her neck. Upon his touch, Narcissa shivered and quickly jerked forward. Giving Lucius a stern look, Narcissa's arms slowly unfolded. As her expression started to ease, Lucius sensed a smirk creep across his face.

I _wonder what his problem is. He seemed, nervous. He's never nervous. Has one of his wondrous plans failed? Bet it was Snape's fault. Alright time to- oh, they're gone._ Turning to where she thought the couple was, she examined the room before exiting. She was more curious than anything, and in a mischievous mood. So she decided to torment Lucius, if she could find him that was. But before she could even try, a cold voice reached her ears.

"Bellatrix, have you seen Crouch? I need to speak with him," the Dark Lord asked urgently. As she turned around, she noticed a shiny green apple in his hand.

"No my Lord, I have not, not recently," replied not taking her eyes off the apple.

"Recently?" Bellatrix's eyes became round with fear as he repeated what she had so dreadingly said. Turning around quickly, she did the best she could do to avoid eye contact. It wasn't good enough.

"Bellatrix, is there something you wish to tell me?" His words like nails on a chalkboard to Bella's ears.

"A couple things," she muttered quietly under her breath.

"And what is that?" Voldemort asked almost intrigued by her behavior. Bellatrix had to come up with something fast, or she would be done for.

"Um, Snape wanted to see you. He said something about Nagini being sick," she lied tightly closing her eyes.

"Nagini!" the Dark Lord screamed running off to find his precious pet snake. Taking a sigh of relief, Bellatrix proceeded to walk through the mansion. She then realized that she still had not received what she had come for: answers. Now, she had even more questions. Why were Rodolphus and Lucius acting so strange? Why did Voldemort have that apple? And why was he looking for Crouch?


End file.
